RO2 Fun Facts
'RO2 Fun Facts And Guides' Including unique info and guides for player. 1. Did you know that Healing ability may appear as critical - Which mean the 'Heal' will double OR if there is passive that increase the multipier, it will even heal more. 2. Don't think that making monk is hard - When at Level 25 Acolyte, you can become a Monk. Monk has an unique ability called 'Spiritual Cadence' , which effects : For each 1 intelligence you gain 2 attack power. ( Which mean 1 Intelligence you gain 2 Attack and Magic Power, and Magical Block), but you doesn't gain any Physical Block because it's STR factor - So even you increase your INT to max at Acolyte, you don't need to scare of damage lacking at Monk 3. Any Profession have its own goods - Eventhought Chef and Artisan can gain a huge amount of Job XP easily ( Looting corpse, which mean you're able to gain many crafting material easily ). Unlike Blacksmith and Alchemist, their craft material is less found ( Rocks, mineral , herb , flower ), eventhough so, Blacksmith and Alchemist can produce weapon, armor, and potion.( This weapon, armor and potion creation grant more XP than smiting and cooking) 4. You won't gain the same XP as your level increase - Straight to the point. Examples : You're Level 1 and killed a Baby Poring which worth 10XP, at Level 2 it will lose it effectiveness ( maybe it will reduced to 8 or 9 XP). This appear to all monster at RO2. - The most effective XP gain is by killing monster with level : (YOUR LVL) +2 OR (YOUR LVL) -2. Example : You're Level 30 and killed a LVL 30 monster, you will gain XP to its fullest. When you're Level 31, it will reduced. Note : If you're considered high level ( 15 ~ 50 ), you will gain XP to its lowest by killing low level monster, such as killing a group of Baby Poring, will only grant you 1 XP each. NOTE: This also appears to the monster higher level than you 5. RO2 Item Rank - Common(Gray) > Rare(Green) > Epic(Blue) > Legendary(Purple) 6. Monster HP will reset / Fully recovered if you leave Battle State while monster alive. - In RO2, there's Battle State, which include 'Battle Start' and 'Battle End' , when Battle Start any damage done to monster will reduce its HP bar until death. When you're fleeing ( 50% HP Baby Poring and you're flee away) OR the monster reach it's farthest rally point, it will count as Battle End. Which monster HP will full, but not your HP. 7. Sitting/Resting doubles your HP/SP regen (Press X) - Eating food to regenerate your HP, SP or both is excluded from this ( Even though your character seems like sitting ) 8. Jumping from any heights will inflict damage - The amount of damage dealt is depends on the land you land on. ( Landing in rocky field is worse than grassy, this also appear to water ) 9. Difference between Yggdrasil Leaf and 'Ressurection' skill - Currently there are only two class that can ressurect dead player, it's Sorcerer and Acolyte ( Soul Bind and Ressurection), the downside of this is the long cooldown, which is 50/40/30 minutes. Unlike Yggdrasil Leaf, that have 3 seconds cast time and have no cooldown. - But don't get upset, you can't use Yggdrasil Leaf on Battle State. Unlike, these two skills which have no cast time and long cooldown, able to ressurect dead party member in Battle State or NOT. ( This is useful in a boss fight, since 'Dead' in a boss fight with a healer party member is rare ) 10. You can swim in water - Most of time, if you use a skill on water it will always count as MISS even it's heal ( Exception: If you're able to step on the bottom of the water, it won't MISS ) - If your breath bar depleted, you will keep inflicted 5% HP loss per 3 seconds until you take a breath. 11. Kill Steal disabled - To decide who kills a monster, it's depend on threat meter ( a button nearby mini-map), the player with the most highest threat usually will be decided. 12. Difference between buyable supplies with 4 Proffesion crafts '- Artisan : '''Produce Light armor with better grades ( Blue, Green), NPC only sell Grey type ones. '- Blacksmith : Produce Heavy armor and weapon with better grades ( Blue, Green), NPC only sell Grey ones. '- Alchemist : '''Create HP/SP potion, stat boost and stat potion. NPCs don't sell stat/ boost potion, NPC sell HP/SP potion but with lower heal amount. ( Stat Boost potion: Boost temporary, Stat potion : Boost for usually 30 minute) '- Chef : '''Produce dish with better regen rate than NPC's, able to create attribute boosting dish (ATK,MATK,DEF,etc) which usually last for 1 hour '''13. What should I choose for my starter Class and Proffesion? '- '''For '''newbie', you would like to use Archer or Mage/Artisan ; Archer or Mage/Chef, since it's the easiest to dealt high damage and collecting craft material - For advanced, you would like to try Swordsman or Thief/Blacksmith or Artisan ; Acolyte/Chef or Alchemist ; Archer or Mage/ Blacksmith or Chef. ' '''14. There's only two jobs that will get skill reset after completing the Job Advancement Quest ' - '''Archer >> Beastmaster, Beastmaster class use spear and won't be able to use Bow type skill. and it's recommended that you start spend you skill point Beastmaster tier. - Acolyte >> Monk, Monk won't be able to use heal and buffs, but martial arts. Monk also recommended to spend their skill point at Monk tier. 15. What Stats should I increase ? Note: '''WIS is an extremely useless stat. Low levels may find it useful, but that's what blue/purple potions are for, and in medium and high tiers your equipment will give you all the WIS you can even imagine to spend in a single battle. It's a waste to invest in WIS, and it's better to increase VIT or AGI rather than WIS. ''Note 2:' VIT is not bad to put points at, but remember that 36 VIT points (you shouldn't get more than that) is just 216 more HP. AGI is very useful and important for critical hits, but for most classes it shouldn't be taken as if it's a lot more important than VIT, a reason is that base VIT also increases your HP regeneration outside of battle and HP healed with potions. - Warrior, you would like to focus STR and spend a bit at AGI and VIT ( STR for ATK, AGI for CRIT, VIT for HP ) - Knight, mostly was focused on VIT and STR ( VIT and STR for block and tanky, CRIT is optional ) - Beastmaster, focused on STR and VIT, but if you wish to raise CRIT you would like AGI too - Ranger, usually focuses on both STR and AGI, with leftovers on VIT. - Magician, the most easiest build is make ur INT full, but you would like up AGI for CRIT - Sorcerer, INT is the main stat, and AGI or VIT for more CRIT and survability - Assassin, focused on STR, but AGI is extremely important too. Leftovers should be put on VIT. - Rogue. same as Assassin and Warrior, and you can choose to increase more VIT if needed. - Priest, INT is always a priority, but AGI and VIT is also important. - Monk, Same as other STR-based classes. 16. RSX-0806 now not at Einbroch Dungeon 3 - But now at somewhere in Sograt Desert 17. Asura Strike now more balanced - Was once called 'Guillotine Fist' - Not sure you're happy or not, but now its only deal 120%attack power at Level 5. Plus, with long cooldown and around 1.5 seconds animation time( Not cast time ) - It's reduced by defense, and blockable( Parry Rate ) 18. Threat - The highest into lowest threat generator : Tanker( With threat generation multipier) -> Healer -> DPS -> Tanker - Not like RO1, that a monster/MVP will idioticly hit a tank while a healer was healing back there ( even thought MVP got some mechanism like 'Cast Censor' ). In RO2, a healer usually generate more threat to monster, rather than DPS/Tank. 19. No more Storage to share to all character in one ID - Yes, this is sad indeed. You can't share your rare loot and gear to another char. In addition, storage capacity in RO2 is not huge as RO1 - Tips : You can always use mailbox to send to your character ( 1 item per send, 2 minutes sending time ) 20. Critical HIT doesn't mean it won't MISS - In RO1, Critical HIT won't MISS 21. The most efficient way to leveling - When you arrive at South Plain ( South Gate of Prontera), it will be your first time meeting 'Monster Buster' NPC at Carrot Village. - This NPC sells 'Quest Scroll' that provides XP depends on what Level you are. - This is efficient because when you receive a Side quest/ Main quest which require to kill a huge amount of monster ( Eg. Get rid of Rabong 0/11). If you buy the correct Quest Scroll that include 'Rabong' in it you will able to gain additional XP than nothing. Eg. SideQuest, Get rid of Rabong 0/11; Monsterbuster's Quest, Get rid of Rabong 0/13. You will only need to kill 2 more Rabong to gain more XP. - A note that you can't take previous level quest depends on you level ( It's written in the scroll the level expectation for the quest) 22. Killing a MVP or any High-Leveled monster won't give XP that much - In RO1, if you're able to last-hit / kill-steal a MVP/High-leveled monster. You will gain XP at corresponding amount and loot. - Unlike RO1, you can't argue with RO2 Developer that you're using Level 1 character and kill Kiel but only gain XP around 1 or 50~ sth. ( In "Number 4" already written about this) More update Coming Soon ! Category:Blog posts